Cookies
by AmandaRobson
Summary: A little blurb about the Dukes everyday life. Written with my pal Jessi Mae. We wondered what Bo Duke would do with a tray full of burnt cookies....


"Dangit." Jessi cried as she opened the oven door and pulled out the burnt cookies frustrated tears filling her eyes. She hadn't cooked since she'd gave birth to Christina and this was the first time ever she'd burnt anything. She sighed and put the pan on the counter angrily nearly dropping it. "Ouch." She yelled, as the hot pan hit her other hand. "What is it?" Bo Duke asked softly, coming up behind his wife, closing his eyes to take in the aroma of the cookies. "You ok?" Jessi spun around to face her husband the tears now spilling down her cheeks. "No I ain't okay. I just burnt the cookies and my hand." She yelled. "Aww... shh it's ok baby." Bo coaxed softly,  
gently taking Jessi's hand in his. "I'm sure they taste just fine." He told her, reaching out for a crisp black cookie. He closed his eyes and took a giant bite, "Mmmmm so good.Ó Jessi rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face and pulled her hand away. "Yeah right. You're just saying that to make me feel better." She mumbled and walked down the hall.  
"They really are good!" Bo cried after her, using his shirt to pick up the tray and set it down on the kitchen table. He licked his lips and paused before sitting down, "Milk." He said to himself and retrieved a glass from the fridge, before settling in front of his tray of cookies. Jessi ignored Bo and went into the bedroom slamming the door behind her before falling across the bed the tears now really spilling down her cheeks as she buried her head in her arms.  
" I can't believe you Lukas K. DUKE!" Cori cried,  
swatting her husband with a pink apron as she shoved him into the kitchen." Letting Rosco chase you! And nearly catch you!" Luke sighed. "I wasn't purposely letting him chase me. He just sorta showed up." He protested. "Well you're still gonna make up for it"  
Cori retorted, "Put it on..." She stood one hand on her hip, toe of her black boots tapping against the hardwood floor and apron held out to him. Luke frowned at the apron. "I am not putting that thing on.  
No way." He said, shaking his head stubbornly. "Yes you are." Cori replied, determined to make Luke sorry,  
and have a little fun at the same time. "You're gonna wear it, and learn how to cook dinner or you can sleep in the barn!" She threatened. Luke's eyes widened and he looked at his cousin and noticed what he was eating. "Help me out here Bo. And what the heck are you eating?" He asked curiously. Bo looked up from his cookies, his mouth full and crumbs tumbled to the table as he attempted to speak,  
"MMMTANNN COO YYESS." Cori looked over at Bo, puzzling over whether he said, " Mountain passes" or "Eating cookies." She decided on the latter. Bo swallowed and took a huge gulp of his milk to wash the cookies down,  
"Cookies, I'm eating cookies. Want some!" He grinned and held the tray of brunt cookies out in front of his cousin. Luke made a face and stepped back away from the cookies. "No thank you. Where's Jess?" He asked,  
suddenly noticing his cousin's wife was nowhere's in sight and finding it strange. Bo shrugged and stuffed another cookie into his mouth like he'd never eaten a cookie in his whole life. "Dunno." He muttered between munches, scarfing down cookies like it was armageddon and he'd never get another change at them. Luke rested his hands on his hips and glared at his younger cousin. "Well I would think you'd care enough about her to find her and make sure she's okay instead of worrying about those dang cookies." He said sharply. Jessi lay facedown on the bed her sobs muffled by the pillows, the burning in her hand growing worse as her salty tears hit the burn but she found she didn't care about the pain. Bo paused, a cookie between his teeth, mid-bite. He looked up at his cousin and his wife, who both stood there, staring at him. "Awright awright!" Bo cried,  
cookie falling to the table and crumbling into bits,  
"I'm goin'." He pushed up from the table and made his way down the hallway, gently rapping on the bedroom door. Jessi sighed and turned her face from the pillows. "Whoever it is go away I don't wanna talk"  
She mumbled through her sobs, her voice barely audible.  
Bo creased his brow and pushed the door open none the less, moving into the room. He sat down on the side of the bed, next to his wife and rest his strong hand on her back. "Jess, you ok baby?" Jessi shook her head the tears falling faster now. "No. Hold me Bo"  
She begged and before he could say anything in response she sat up turning to face him. "Please hold me." Bo gently wrapped his arms around his small wife and pulled her up against his chest, "Shh.. it's ok Jessi." He smiled and kissed the top of her head,  
"Your cookies really do taste good." Jessi sighed and rested her face against his chest and took a few deep breaths breathing in his scent. "I'm sorry for getting so mad and taking it out on you." She said softly. She hated getting mad at Bo. It hurt her and she knew it hurt him to. "It's ok." Bo replied, he didn't mind, he knew she was upset, as long as she felt better now. "Now, what say you come help Cori convince Luke to put on an apron?" Jessi smiled slightly. "An apron on Luke. Why does Luke need an apron? He looks scary enough without one." She said, her eyes becoming bright again. Bo just chuckled and lead his wife into the kitchen,  
excited to get Luke into a pink apron.

Find your next car at http/autos.yahoo.ca 


End file.
